paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fourth of July
There are some fan made pups in this story. At the living room Everyone was sitting inside waiting until something came up about fire works and something about the fourth. Ryder came into the room and said, " Hey pups, guess what? We're having a big BBQ at the beach tonight for the Fourth of July!" "Yea!" yelled the pups. "Wyder, can we help out by buying fire works too?" Zuma sputtered. "Sure! Go ahead! And you all can take the little ones too." Ryder said. "Yea, because if they don't get to set off their bottle rockets and fountains, they'll be around us all day! So yes please let them go with us to get their fire works too!" Said Cedar. The pups laughed. "Oh, thank you!" Chase and Skye got into Chases pup car with their kids. Stella and Rubble got their pups and headed off. Rocky and Tundra headed off with their kids. Cedar got into his car with Priscilla. They've been thinking about having pups, but for now it's just them. Jade and Bonnie Lou got into Bonnie Lou's ATV. Once everyone headed off Ryder hopped on his ATV and followed them. Bonnie Lou and Jade and Ryder arrived first because they have ATV's. Which are pretty fast. They went in and let the kids get their own fireworks while the adults got the huge ones. Everyone picked out fire works and the kids bought a whole bunch. The kids had brought their own with their money they earned up. "Hey pups you all ready?" Ryder asked. "Yes!!!" They little ones shouted. So with that, everyone loaded up the fireworks and headed down the highway to the lookout. When they got home they unloaded the fireworks and and went to the beach to set up. Captain Turbot was there on his speed boat. He finally got rid of his glasses and put on a normal hat. He is also a part of the paw patrol now. "Hey big bro! Happy fourth! Me and the pups are here setting up. Don't you need your pontoon so we can set off fireworks on the bay?" Ryder said. "Uh, yea, but didn't Katie say her dad is bringing his bigger one?" Joe said. (Joe is Captain Turbots real name.) "Hm... Oh yeah. Duh. Yeah, yesterday when we were talking she said her dad bought a REALLY expensive boat. He's rich or something major." Ryder said. So everyone sat up and every person and pup was invited, and every person and pup showed up. By the time the food and tents and seats were set up,it was getting late. The people thought the boat was never gonna show up. "HONK,HONK!!!!!" Went a disturbing noise. "Skye and the girls squealed. Yeah, it was THAT loud. Chase sorta looked at Skye thinking she was retarded. Mayor squealed, "Ooh!! Larson is is here! Yay!" Larson is Katie's dad. He unloaded his boat that has a horn. The pups helped load the fire works to the pontoon. Zuma would take Marshall on his hovercraft to the boat in case of fire. It became dark and finally the fireworks started. Chapter two coming soon!!